


Fandom Poetry

by Toonfreak



Category: Cowboy Bebop, Fandom - Fandom, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Multi-Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Simpsons
Genre: Cosplay, Fandom, Fanfiction, Gen, Hitchikers Guide To The galaxy, L33t, Poetry, Random & Short, Shorts, Trolls, simpsons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak
Summary: A series of very short fandom-based poems. Written in a somewhat humorous voice.These are really just for my own amusement....Hope you guys like them!





	1. Fandom

Fandom is an interesting thing  
I enjoy the culture, and the art  
Please note these poems are opinions  
meant to be silly...don't take them to heart.


	2. Adams

A whale and a flowerpot are having a race  
Infinite Improbability floating through space  
42 is the answer, if you wish  
So long and thanks for all the fish!


	3. That Simpson Family

Bart, Homer, Lisa, Marge  
This series' cast is quite large!  
Still, it is very nice to know,  
That this is one of TV's longest shows  
I find it wonderful, and yet...  
There are people that still say "D'oh!"


	4. L33t

L33t speak is where it be  
Spelled quite strangely, with two "3's"  
That's why everyone online (including me)  
Can write "LOL" and "OMG"

(Tis the language of the interwebs after all)


	5. Cosplay

People say that cosplay's weird  
"Those fans are freaks that should be feared!"  
It seems quite obvious to me though...  
...they haven't seen fans at a football show


	6. Universe

Gems like Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl  
Such a good series, it makes you unfurl  
The show about alien, sentient rocks  
(Might explain why I'm afraid of my jewelry box)


	7. Trolls

Trolls make everyone upset,  
But I'll give you a little tip  
What makes a bully most frustrated  
Is if you present a friendly quip

So next time you are called bad names,  
Given online threats or shame  
Just stay calm and mellow  
...and type back a friendly "Hello!"


	8. That Bebop

If you're looking for a Japanese show  
That everyone will love and know  
Look no further than Spike Spiegel  
(Cowboy Bebop is quite regal)


	9. Fanfiction

Fanfiction is harder than it looks  
It requires skill, reading books...  
grammar, spelling, it needs a lot  
...but perhaps most importantly a PLOT.

(Unlike these poems which have no plot what-so-ever)


End file.
